Like mother, like daughter
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: Clover Turner, daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner, wonders why her parents wont let her by the sea. When curiosity gets the best of her, Davy Jones kidnapps her Her Parents and Jack along with the entire Black Pearl crew have to get her back Spoilers
1. Tell me a story, Uncle Jack

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. I only own the made up characters. Those are mine.

This story is in Will and Elizabeth's daughter's point of view.

"And why can't I go? You never let me go anywhere!" 14 year old Clover yelled at her father, Will Turner.

"No, I do too let you go places." He tried to respond calmly.

"Not by the ocean! And that's the best place around here!" I argued.

"Now you know I do that for your protection. There are dangerous things in those waters that I don't want you encountering."

"Like what dad? Huh? A boy? You think I am going to run into a boy, is that it?"

"Well, I wouldn't like that but no, that's not it."

"Then what is it then!"

"Whoa, what the bloody hell is all the yelling about?" My Uncle Jack came stumbling into the room.

"Jack, I told you not to talk that way in front of my daughter." My mother, Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I am sure she hears worse at the damn school you send her to. I mean, I didn't go to school," He took a large gulp of rum, "and I turned out fine."

"Yeah, well, we want her to make something of her life, not have her stumbling around getting drunk off of rum." Dad explained

"What ever, it's an experience that she will eventually discover."

I laughed as he tripped over his own feet.

"So, what were you two yelling about now?" Mom asked us

"She wants to go to the ocean with some friends and I said no." Dad told her

"Now, Clover, I already told you that we don't like you near the ocean."

"And why not? Because I'll have fun!"

"I am not going to argue with you, Clover Nicole Turner, now go to your room. You are getting worked up over nothing." Mom said

"Fine!" I stormed up to my room and threw myself on my bed. "Why don't they want me near the ocean? There has to be some reason…"

"Knock, knock…" Uncle Jack came in my room with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"Hello." I smiled at him

"Hey Clove, now what's going on? Why are you all… like how your being with your parents?" He handed me the ice cream.

"They never let me near the ocean. I want to know what it's like."

"You parents have a very good reason for keeping you away from those waters, deary. I know first hand on why."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Well, I don't know that your parents would want me to tell you…"

"Aww, come on, Uncle Jack!" I pleaded

"Ok, but you didn't hear it from me. If you heard it from anyone, Cotton's damn parrot told you."

I laughed. "Ok, now what's the story?"

"Ok, well, about 4 years before you were born, your parent lived where you grandfather still lives. You know Commodore Narrington, well, your mother was supposed to marry him. And you know about your father being in love with her for the longest damn time, well, anyways, I was a pirate."

"A pirate!"

Yes, I was. And I happened to stumble across your parents little town and well, I got arrested after I saved your mother-"

"From what?"

"Oh, nothing, she just fell off a cliff and was drowning. She was wearing a corset and those bloody things…"

"Oh…"

"Anyways, Narrington was going to arrest me and I kind of used your mother to get free and ran from them." he took a deep breath. "Then, of course, I came across you father. He was pissed that I "hurt" your mother and we sword fought until his boss knock me out and the authorities arrested me."

"Ouch."

"Yes, well, you also know Barbossa."

"Is he the one with the apples?"

"Yes, well, your mother had this little trinket that is really your father's that his father, who is also a pirate, gave to him when he was a lad. Anyways, Barbossa and his ghostly crew where under a curse that only your father's father could relieve him from."

"And he refused?" I asked

"No. They killed him a year before, anyways, they took your mother captive and I was set free by your father. He wanted to save your mother while I wanted my ship back."

"You had a ship?"

"The only Barbossa had, The Black Pearl."

"Wow, I've heard things about it."

"Yes, well, we go on this long arse journey to save your mother and get back the black pearl. Well, Narrington decided that I was to be hanged anyways so, there I was, the noose around my neck, when your mother and father saved me and end up together."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"Oh, no no no, dear. About another year later, a new lord something or another arrested your mother and father for helping me escape and than sent them both, at separate times, on a wild goose chase to find me."

"Do you mean the one that was killed be a random shooter 2 years ago?"

"That was no random shooter." He laughed, "Now, while they were trying to find me and each other, I was due to pay Davy Jones my soul and was on the run from him."

"Davy Jones?"

"The very same. He's not dead yet and that right there it one of the reasons that your parents don't want you in the water."

"But what would he want with me?"

"Hold you captive, kill you, who knows? But anyways, First I met up with your father, who I ended up trading to Davy Jones for 3 days to get him 99 more souls-"

"You were going to sell my father's soul to save your own?"

"Yep."

I laughed, "Ok, then."

"Ok, well, then I met up with your mom. We went around trying to find a chest with Davy Jones' heart in it so we could save our skins and then your father shows up out of the blue and screws the whole friend thing going on between me and your mother up. Well, then your father, Narrington, and I got into a sword fight and your mother was pissed-"

"Why were you all in a fight?"

"We wanted to have the heart for different reasons. I wanted it to save my skin, your father wanted it to save his father who is bound to serve Davy Jones until the end of time and the Narrington wanted it so he could "get his life back"."

"Oh."

"Then we got attacked by Davy Jones' crew and barely escaped. I had gotten the heart out of the chest and put it in a jar of dirt-"

"Why?"

"Because Davy Jones can't touch land for more at least 10 years."

"Ok."

"Anyways, Narrington, the ass, took it, put it in his pocket, and said he was going to lure them away by taking the chest and running away with it so Davy Jones' crew would follow.

Well, like I said, we got away and to make things shorter, we were getting attacked by Davy Jones' monster, your mother tricked me into a trap, keeping me on the Black Peal, only to be eaten by the bloody beast, and they got away on a little row boat along with Cotton, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty. Then they went to Tia Dalma and then Barbossa, back from the dead, teamed up with them to get me back."

"Wow…"

"Yes, well. Now you know why they keep you away from the sea."

"Yes, but why did you stop being a pirate? Didn't you enjoy it? I mean, you were a captain."

"I thought that I should help your parents raise you or some stupid excuse like that. Besides, they make a lot of money doing whatever they do and I can buy all the rum I want."

"Oh."

"TIME TO EAT!" Mother yelled at us from down stairs. We got up and went down stairs. I kept replaying the story, whether it was real of not, over and over in my mind so I would remember it. Wouldn't a pirate's life be exciting?


	2. Finally! Grab her, boys!

Sorry, this is going to be a short chapter because I have to switch views soon.

Clover's POV

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Jack! I'm going out for a little bit! I'll be back before dark!"

"Alright be careful!" Mother yelled to me from upstairs

I walked out the door and down the street. Not knowing where I was going, just letting my feet take me wherever they please, I thought of Uncle Jack's story again. I wonder if it's even true. I mean, mom and dad, pirates, battling monsters? Yeah right. I can see Uncle Jack being a pirate, along with Pintel, Ragetti and his silly eye, Gibbs, Cotton and his Parrot. I can even picture Marty the midget being one, but not mom and dad. They are too careful and… clean to be pirates.

When I turned back into my thoughts, I found myself at the stairs that lead to the shore. What is the worse that could happen? I walked down the steps to the sandy shore. As soon as my feet touched the sand, I felt like I had taken this huge leap from being a little child to a rebel teen. It felt nice. Aunt Tia Dalma told me that I was going to find myself taking risks these next few weeks. I guess dad was wrong about her being crazy.

The sun is setting and I have yet to touch the ocean. I want to be able to say that I have at least touched it. I walked over the waves crashing on to the shore. Smiling, I stepped into the water.

"Finally! Grab her, boys!" a voice to the right of me commanded. I looked over that direction and someone from the left of me grabbed me, putting a dead-like hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. Before I fainted, a man with tentacles on his face came up to me and smiled.

"Greetings Miss Turner. I'm Davy Jones."

Everything went dark.


	3. What about Clover? Where is she?

Elizabeth's POV

While cleaning up after dinner, I felt someone's arms hug around my waist and a kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful even when you're cleaning." Will whispered in my ear. I smiled and dried my hands on a towel.

"Oh?" I asked

"Yes. But I would much rather see you nak-"

"Have either of you seen my rum? The bloody thing has disappeared again." Jack came into the room.

I sighed. "Are you sure you haven't drank it all already?"

"I don't know,… maybe?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to Will.

"I feel like I am forgetting something." He whispered

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something important." I laid my head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring many times.

"I'm coming!" I walked over and opened the door. There stood Pintel and Ragetti. "Hey guys, Ragetti, is Jack stole your eye again, he's in the kitch-"

"This isn't about us, it's about Clover." Pintel said fast

"What about Clover? Where is she?" I demanded

"What's going on?" Will came over next to me.

"They know something about Clover!" I told him

"Well, what is it?" He asked them

"She's been kidnapped by Davy Jones. His ten years are up today and she was just close enough to get grabbed." Pintel explained.

My eyes widened. My baby, my Clover is in a lot of trouble. I started crying. What could I do? I haven't seen Davy Jones in 17 years.

"We have to save her! Pintel! Go round up Cotton, Marty and the rest of the crew! Ragetti! Go get Gibbs! We are going to get her!" Will exclaimed. When they were gone, her hugged me for my crying had yet to decrease. Jack came into the room with a new bottle of rum in his hands.

"What the bloody hell have I missed now?" He asked


	4. What do you want with me?

Clover's POV

I woke up on a rocking ship. The seagulls were chirping so to speak and the sunlight was blinding.

"Hello Miss Turner." A ghastly voice greeted me. The man with tentacles came out of the shadows.

"You're Davy Jones, aren't you?"

"Yes, and may I ask your first name?"

"Clover." I told him

"You're not afraid?"

"No, now what do you fuck want with me?"

"Your parents some years ago took something from me that I dearly need. You are bait to get them here, they know what I want."

"Ok, what else is it that you want?"

"I want to kill Jack Sparrow and your parents. You too, probably, but if you cooperate, I'll make your death quick and painless. Maybe you can even join my crew."

"So, in other words, you want me to do every little bloody thing you say in order for you to kill my father, mother, Uncle, all my friends, and me? I don't think so. I don't talk orders from pirates. Especially not ones like you."

"Well, you know already that your family was, it runs in your blood."

"I don't care. Whether it runs in my blood or not, it does not control me and neither do you!"

He laughed. "You are so like your mother and father, even some of Jack is in you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's funny how history repeats itself. You look like your mother, all of her appearances and her stubberness. You have your father's loyalty and his sense. Then dear old Jack, you have it mind and his mouthy ness."

"So? What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You would make a great addition to my crew, pity you would rather die."

"You betcha. Now, what is it that they took from you? Would I know about it?"

"A heart."

"A real one?" I asked, disgusted

"Yes."

"Is it still beating?"

"Should be."

"Oh, I can't say I've ever heard of that."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Now come on, deary, you would probably like to eat something and see where you will be staying."

I followed him up the stairs.

"Bootstrap, lead miss Clover Turner to her corters. See to it that she doesn't escape."

A man with clams and barnacles growing all over his face and body looked down at me. "Yes Captain." He agreed.

I then followed him up to where my room would be.

"In here." He told me. I walked into the dark room. He turned on the light and inside there was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and closet. "You father stayed in here once. When he was prisoner."

"You knew my father?" I asked

"I knew him." He looked down.

"How?" I asked

"Your father is my son."

I stood there shocked. "What?" I finally questioned

"I'm your grandfather."

"But, you can't be. Uncle Jack says that Barbossa and his crew killed you nearly 20 years ago."

"He told you about the curse?"

I nodded. "Where you in the curse as well?"

"Yes."

"So you couldn't die?"

"No, that's why I became on of Davy Jones' crew members. You don't know how long I have wanted to see you. It is so difficult knowing your son has finally had a child and you cannot see them."

"I'm sorry. Why are you still here? Why didn't you try to escape?" I asked

"You cannot escape once you are one of his crew. He must die in order for me to get my life back."

"Does my father know about all of this?"

"Yes, he promised that he would find a way to free me. I guess he doesn't have the heart like I thought he did."

"I never heard of the heart until today. I am almost positive that they don't have it, therefore we are all destined to die."

"No, your parents, Jack included, are very smart people, they will figure something out"

"I know, I just hope they are here in time."


	5. Help me!

Author's note:

I am so sorry I haven't updated or anything in a while. I have been very busy and I can't seem to think of what to put next… PLEASE help me out with this. I really want to finish this but I don't know where to start. Love you all!

Sam


	6. Thank you

I am very sorry that I have not updated/ created a new story recently. I have been working on my book instead. I did not want people to think that I just forgot about them. I will update as soon as possible but I am having to finish typing up the book so I can send it to publishers. Thank you so much for reading my stories. You truly do not know how much it means to me. And special thanks to those of you who commented. And flamers, even though I don't particularly _like or enjoy_ reading your comments, thank you for taking your time to do so.

Thank you so much! I'll update/ create new stories A.S.A.P! 

Samantha


End file.
